


Apology Accepted

by JustFicThings



Series: Creampuff Week July 2015 [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicThings/pseuds/JustFicThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creampuff Week Day 7 - Blood Cakes</p><p>Laura ruins Carmilla's cape in the laundry and tries to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Accepted

Laura looked on in horror as she pulled a shredded black garment from the dryer. It wasn’t until straightening out the whole thing that she vaguely remembered Carmilla mentioning something about “not machine washable”. The panic set in and she raced to Perry’s room with the dumb black cape trailing in pieces behind her.

“Hey Perry?” Laura began innocently. “You’re pretty good with sewing right?”

“Well, I dabble a little.” Perry replied modestly. “Do you have something you need patched up?” Laura guiltily raised the cape up for the floor don to see. Perry’s jaw dropped in shock. “Well Laura, I don’t think that I can quite help with that. What is… Was it?” She corrected herself.

“Carmilla’s cape-thing.” Laura whispered, suddenly worried that the vampire in question was within earshot.

“Oh she loves that cape… You’d better bake her one heck of an apology cake!” Perry advised before Laura left her room.

* * *

“Cake…” Laura muttered to herself in the kitchen as she rummaged through the drawers. “I can do that, cake is easy!” She pulled out the usual ingredients and groaned. Cake might have be easy, but cake to make up for destroying Carmilla’s favorite article of clothing would not be. She couldn’t even remember what her favorite flavor was.

LaF wandered into the kitchen to grab a snack and was immediately accosted by Laura.

“LaF! What kind of cake does Carmilla like?”

“Uh… Whatever cake doesn’t belong to her?” LaF answered, alarmed by Laura’s ambush.

“Ugh, I know that she eats whatever I leave around, but what kind does she like best?”

“Well it’s gotta be blood right? Vampire? Blood flavored stuff?” LaF regretted making this comment 6 hours later after being held captive by a very determined Laura.

* * *

“The consistency is off!” Laura grumbled after four failed batches of blood cakes.

“How do you know?” LaF exclaimed, tired of playing Baking Chemist Extraordinaire.

“I can just tell.”

“I repeat, how do you  _know_? You’re not even trying them!”

“Do  _you_  want to eat  _blood cakes_  LaF? Of course I’m not trying them!”

“I think it’s the thought that counts Laura, Carmilla will get over the fact that you ruined her cape.”

“If it’s the thought that counts then I wouldn’t have to make an apology cake anyways because the  _thought_  was that doing her laundry would be nice and _thought_ ful! I can’t tell her that I tore up her cape until I have something to give her in return.”

“You ruined my cape?!” Laura froze at the sound of Carmilla’s voice echoing through the apartment and LaF took that as a cue to make an exit. Suddenly, the kitchen was filled with spiraling black smoke and the vampire appeared, sitting cross-legged on the countertop. Surprised at the piles of flour and smears of blood that she was surrounded by, Carmilla struggled to remain angry. “What happened here? Did you slaughter a village?”

“I’m sorry Carm! I did the laundry earlier and…” Laura raised the torn up top. “This happened.”

“Laura, I always thought that the day that you became a cold-blooded killer, I’d be a little bit proud. But that has come and all I am is disappointed.”

“Blood cake?” Laura offered quietly.

“No Laura. No blood cake.”

* * *

It only took an hour for Carmilla to drop the hurt act and forgive Laura, but she wasn’t about to let on that she was increasingly curious about those blood cakes.

“Laura, just let me clean the kitchen! You’ve done enough today!” She called, closing the door behind her. Carmilla crept up on the innocuous little loaves of cake and the metallic scent of blood in addition to the basic smell of chocolate cake wafted over her. Double-checking that no one was around, she grabbed one and bit into it.

“Not bad Hollis… The consistency is a little bit off, but I guess apology accepted.”

 


End file.
